Captain vs vicecaptain
by MyLifeUncut
Summary: A blood boiling collision between the new captain of Seigaku and the vice-cap on the tennis court. KaidohxMomoshiro


"Heeeey! Vice-cap!"

Momoshiro put his racket down and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Arai waving at him and shouted once again that today's training was delayed. The new vice-captain made his eyes big while searching around for Kaidoh famous silhouette. A little annoyed, he got ready to search in the locker room to ask him what happened. It was not satisfied at all, and beside that, the math teacher's voice was heard when he shouted for help. Swearing softly, Momoshiro put his feet into move, heading towards to the school building, his mind ready to interrogate his new captain after he finished the work. He took a last look back and sighted.

Push-up after push-up. Kaidoh was sweating heavily behind the changing room. Although his body was moving automatically, Kaidoh was immersed in thought. In the last few days he really felt what it meant to be the captain of the Seigaku tennis club. And the fact that they won the Nationals last year did not made him feel better at all. He knew how wrong was to think like that. Endless comparisons between himself and former captain Tezuka not only affected his style of play, but also his confidence and his big pride, not letting him to fall asleep at night. Yes. The nights were hell, the same sick thoughts in his head spinning nonstop. He even had the impression that the club members no longer respected him, maybe just for that scary eyes of his. He closed his eyes and leaned against the nearest wall. Enough! He was not going to quit so easily. He was Kaidoh Kaoru and like hell, his determination had no limits.

He took a deep breath and put his racket on his shoulder entering the courts to replace the delayed training, with one of his own. He straighten his back and started to swing his racket against the wind. After the two hundred swings, Kaidoh lost count entering again in his vicious thoughts. After some time, still thinking about Tezuka, Kaidoh saw how the surroundings were enveloped in darkness. He didn't knew how time passed this fast, but he didn't want to return home. He would rather drown in sweat than to stay in bed and being tortured by his own mind. He look at the powerful spotlights illuminating the court and took the first ball he found, preparing to serve, when he saw the shadow of his lifetime rival.

"What the... Why are you staring you fucking idiot?"

Momoshiro said nothing. He continued to watch him, trying to figure out the feelings of the other boy, trying to reach his heart just with his eyes. He felt somewhat bitter, but remained in the same place. Kaidoh was pressured by his gaze, although he did not want to give him the satisfaction of a fight. He took another deep breath, feeling a little dizzy, and boldly thrown the ball upwards. The shock was big while the racket passed the ball a few centimeters away. The noise made by the ball once it hit the ground was deafening for Kaidoh. His eyes were out of their sockets, predicting something very bad. The intensity of his anxiety and panic had made the boy to put his hands on his head. He turned a scared look at Momoshiro, who was still staring at him. He did not want to appear weak in front of him, he was not going to show his moments of insecurity to his rival. But... But the truth was different. And he was a simple man, and within him, he was petrified. Doubtfully, he let himself down to take the ball in his tight fist, when he felt two arms wrapping around his chest.

Time seemed to be stopped in place. None of them understood what was happening. The mere fact of being pressed to each other made their minds go blank. Literally. They were colleagues, teammates, rivals, but not friends. There was no reason for them to behave like that. And … What the heck? Momoshiro was the most confused one. He did not understand what made him embrace Kaidoh. A gesture that he wouldn't make even if his life was threatened. In fact, a gesture which did not cross his mind at all. And now... Somehow, the boy's eyes awoke some unknown feelings in Momoshiro's heart. Kaidoh escaped the ball from his hand, going numb. Not only the body, but his mind also. He felt Momoshiro's cold hands against his torrid chest, smitten by shivers all over his spine. He turned with a gesture, pushing himself brutally away from Momoshiro.

"What are you doing? You are making me sick!"

"Huuuhhh? Unfriendly as usual, Viper."

"Who would want to be friendly with you asshole?"

"What the hell did you say?"

Momoshiro felt his blood boiling and rushed to Kaidoh`s neck. Momo succeeded to watch out and caught him by the collar shirt. He did not even understand why he was expecting a different reaction from the other boy. From the beginning it was his fault. But that does not mean he had to leave without taking revenge. Kaidoh meanwhile, turned his back to him and prepared to serve again. On Momoshiro lips started to grow a sadistic smile. He rushed himself with power over Kaidoh and smashed him to the ground. Without realizing what was happening, Kaidoh felt how his bandanna was removed. He tried to rebound after the hit, but Momoshiro's strong body pressed his back. He took the racket near him, which had fallen during the impact, and prepared to hit the boy above him.

"If you think you will get away so easy..."

Momo left his words unfinished and unfold the bandanna, ready to bind Kaidoh wrists. With his right hand he got rid of the racket. He didn't knew how he got to the point to argue with himself if he should tie him to the pole of the net or not. In a split of second he tied him to the pole, not knowing what to do next. It was a great idea to leave him tied up overnight till the morning practice. 'Of course he would kill me, but now I can't back off. "Trying to get up, he touched unwillingly Kaidoh chest and a tingling feeling rised to its erection. Wait a minute... Erection? Momo eyes were wide open and for the first time he felt his tightening pants. He looked at Kaidoh's back, listening him swearing and without thinking he kissing his neck. Kaidoh jumped like burned.

"What to stay a little quiet? Or you want to stuff that tennis ball into your mouth?" said Momoshiro softly.

Kaidoh instantly calmed down. The sharp smell of Kaidoh sweat mixed with the sweet scent of Momo`s lips was overwhelming. He began to bite his neck gently while his hands caressed the torso. Kaidoh was biting his tongue, not even dead he would want to admit the pleasantly feeling while being caressed by Momoshiro. Their pride was too vast. Kaidoh surpassed any definition of the word attractive. The way he was clinging with his fingers by the pole, the way his breathing was starting to intensify second by second, and even if it was behind him, Momoshiro could swear that his eyes were shut tight.

Momoshiro grinned and pushed the shirt over Kaidoh head. He guessed what will happen next and buried his face in his own shirt. It was amazing how every inch of his skin could be so appealing. Momo began to kiss his back, becoming hotter and hotter.

They reached the point where none could go back on their actions and Kaidoh through small gestures began to yearn more affection. Momo hands reached under the boy's pants and caressing him lightly under the piece of material. Kaidoh buried his face even more on his shirt trying to settle down.

"Just fuck me already. Fuck me you dumbass."

If they were not alone, Momoshiro wouldn't believe that such words could get out from Kaidoh mouth. Oh well, just dumbass of course. And with such a hungry tone also.. What in the world... Momo biten his tongue and pull out the other boy pants, starting to stroke him slowly. Wow, he was pretty big. Momo felt his cheeks hot and thanked God that nobody was seeing him. Momoshiro felt a small part of his chest clench as he looked upon the other boy, who was panting heavily now because of the friction.

"Faster... Faster, you..." said Kaidoh raising his head.

"Just shut the fuck up already!"

Momo forced Kaidoh's head in front, tangling his fingers in his hair. It was so sexy. How the hell can a man be so fucking sexy. Beside, Momo also was too aroused to wait any longer. He started to unbutton his pants with one hand and looked at the other boy in frenzy. He was wondering if he should prepare Kaidoh first. It was quite painful to have something stuck in your ass. But besides that, Kaidoh would never forgive him. He wasn't a damn sissy. He would suck down the pain like a man.

With one hard thrust he entered into him. Streaked by the pain, Kaidoh bitted the shirt trying to get the numb feeling away. Momo felt he made a mistake and stretched his hands to unfold the bandanna around his wrists. Once free, Kaidoh made a gesture of wanting more of this, more of the one above, but he managed only to bury his face desperate even more in the material. This gesture impressed Momo and caught him in a tight hug. He kissed him with affection, trying to find his weaknesses and soft spots. Hardly refrain to not feel every muscle of his, he felt Kaidoh's eyes on him.

"Move."

"Hey, do you want to turn with your face up?"

"Not in a million year. How could I face you, you idiot dumbass?"

"Hey, captain. I can't hold myself anymore."

"Don't call me like th...haaaa...ahhhh."

Kaidoh started to moan loudly. It was pure bliss. Momoshiro inside him was amazing. The pain was vanishing now, and the pleasure started to grow with each heavy thrust. Ashamed, Kaidoh lowered himself on the ground more and more, covering his head with the shirt.

"Don't do that..." Momoshiro removed his shirt from his head and kissed him gently on the ear and down his cheek. He left his pride aside a long time ago. All he wanted was to touch him, kiss him, make him cry out his name in ecstasy. He wanted to see Kaidoh drowned up in pleasure for him. He pounded into him faster and faster.

"Shi...Momoshiro"

"Kaidoh... Captain... Captain..."

"I told you to shut the fuck up... Stop calling me captain."

"You are the idiot, shut up and let me hold you."

Kaidoh never expected to be the bottom. But this fact aroused him even further and he gritted his teeth to stop his loud moans. Momoshiro noticed and put two of his fingers into Kaidoh mouth to suck on them, pumping faster and harder. Kaidoh cried out, trying to escape, but Momo felt the boy coming. And not only him. They both were panting fast while they hit the climax together. Momoshiro rested on Kaidoh back smiling to himself.

"Don!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Game, set and match Kaidoh."

"Fuck you."

"I think you are the one who was just fucked one minute ago."

"Fsuuuu..."


End file.
